Many present day analog and digital devices are capable of receiving and/or transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals. Such devices include, for example, radios, computers, video games, televisions, and wireless telephones. A large of number of these devices are required to tune over many different frequencies with a single antenna in order to operate as required by the particular application. For example, a wireless telephone may need to operate over several different frequency bands in order to tune signals on the different bands, such as a GSM band and an analog band.
As is understood, such systems require antennas having tuning circuitry in order to tune the device to the proper frequency. As frequency ranges increase, the cost and efficiency of the tuning circuitry also increases. Furthermore, the overall efficiency may drop at frequencies that are not within an optimum tuning range of the antenna.